Héroes del pasado: una linda historia de amor
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Para èl, ella era una pelirroja hiperactiva busca pleitos, pera ella, èl era un rubio presumido y cotizado .. o eso era lo que ellos decían.. ¿como empezó todo?
1. Chapter 1 Huyendo

**Hola!! saludos!! una vez mas vengo molestándolos con un fic, ahora los principales son Minato y Kushina muajaja**

**es la historia de cómo se conocieron y fue surgiendo todo XD**

**al fic lo empecé ya hace tiempo, si lo ven por otra página .. soy yo .. o eso espero o_O **

**Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen .. por desgracia son de Kishi .. pero algún día se los robare muajaja**

Cap 1 **Huyendo.**

Era una mañana soleada en Konoha, se podía ver el cielo despejado y en ese día un joven Ninja de ojos azules y cabello rubio salía de su casa, iba camino hacia el lugar de encuentro de su equipo, caminaba por la aldea saludando a todos sus conocidos, los cuales se podía decir que eran bastantes, ya que, aun cuando él era un chico sencillo el cual aparentaba no resaltar de los demás, era bien conocido "un genio" como lo llamaban algunos, ya que era un excelente Ninja, con buenas técnicas, observador, inteligente y lo que más les encantaba a las chicas, guapo, por eso más de una lo acosaba y parecía que ese día no sería la excepción.

-waa miren ahí va!! – decía una chica que parecía salía de detrás de un árbol con un raro camuflaje.

- Waaa Es verdad!!- se escucho decir a algunas chicas más que salían de solo dios sabe donde, al ver esto el muchacho echo a correr metiéndose en todas las calles y atajos posibles, pero parecía que esos trucos ya se los sabían bien sus encantadoras fans porque siempre lo volvían a encontrar.

- veo que no me queda de otra - dijo y empezó a formar unos sellos con los cuales su velocidad empezó a aumentar notoriamente, hasta el punto que las chicas ya no lo pudieron ver y escapo.

Corrió un buen tramo hasta que ya no vio a ninguna, después de asegurarse de no ser perseguido regreso a su velocidad normal, vio la hora –rayos!- dijo al ver que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que se hecho a corre, (a una velocidad digamos normal XD) ..cuando de repente choco con algo.

-auch- Dijo y cayó al suelo

- oh por dios!!! Chicas lo encontré!!!- escucho decir a una voz femenina … no podía ser .. subió lentamente la mirada y se encontró con …

-eres tú - dijo el chico medio aliviado.

- jaja claro!!, pues con quien pensabas encontrarte?! Con una más de tus fans!?! Jaja hubieras visto tu cara Minato jaja – se reía la chica de cabello café y ojos púrpuras.

- jaja ya deja al pobre chico Aiko, apenas recupera el color, creo que esta vez un poco mas y las fans lo atrapan – dijo otro chico que estaba un poco más alejado, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos cafés.

- jaja eso hay que verse, pero nunca lo lograran Hideki – le contesto el Minato quien ahora también se reía.

De repente se escucho un PUFF, todos quedaron en silencio y de una nube apareció otro Ninja

-Sensei!!! – exclamaron los tres jóvenes Ninja a la vez.

- Si ya llegue y como veo que están todos ahora les contare la misión que nos toca- dijo este algo serio, por lo que se veía era algo importante.

-Hai!! Sensei Jiraiya- contestaron los tres a la vez poniendo toda la atención del mundo.

Continuara..

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado!! .. los capítulos serán algo cortos, pero procurare actualizar lo mas pronto posible!!**

**Reviews, tomatazos, cartas .. todo se acepta *-* y me motivan a seguir escribiendo y subir antes!! **

**nos vemos!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 La Misión

**Hola!! una vez mas aquí muajaj XD **

**pues aquí, subiendo conti como pidieron!! muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! Me hacen feliz *o* y los que solo pasaron por aquí .. anímense y dejen!! **

**bueno, no me explayo mucho **

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece .. por el momento ese derecho lo tiene Kishi .. **

Cap 2!! La Misión.

-Sensei!!! – exclamaron los tres jóvenes Ninja a la vez.

-Si, ya llegue y como veo que están todos, ahora les contare la misión que nos toca- dijo este algo serio, por lo que se veía era algo importante.

-Hai!! Sensei Jiraya- contestaron los tres a la vez poniendo toda la atención del mundo, normalmente a Jiraya se le veía con una gran sonrisa y bromeaba con sus alumnos, pero en ese momento estaba algo serio por lo cual al verlo así sus alumnos se imaginaron la importancia del asunto.

- Bueno - prosiguió – como saben tenemos a alguien importantes hospedándose en la aldea, a la Esposa del Señor feudal, quien ha venido a tomar unas vacaciones y también ha venido a ver el nivel de los ninjas que hay en esta aldea, así que se nos ha encomendado una vez terminado su hospedaje aquí, escoltarla hasta el País del Remolino donde otra escolta la estará esperando.

- Sensei, pero si es alguien tan importante como la esposa del Señor feudal ¿por que nos mandan a nosotros y no a Jounis o ANBU ? sabiendo que de seguro va a ver muchos enemigos – pregunto Aiko algo nerviosa.

- Porque sería llamar mucho la atención, crea menos sospechan un grupo pequeño con gente como nosotros que no hace mucho salimos de la academia – se apresuro a contestar Minato.

- Si eso es verdad – contesto Jiraya - pero también no debemos de dejar a un lado que nuestro equipo es el más fuerte, están los mejores ninjas de la aldea, por eso regresando de la misión empezaran con los exámenes Chunnin – dijo claramente satisfecho recuperando su sonrisa de siempre – pero bueno, eso ya lo veremos para después, por ahora quiero que regresen a sus casas y se preparen, salimos mañana por la mañana – y diciendo esto desapareció en una nube.

Después de eso los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento, intercambiando una que otra mirada hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- Jiraiya-sensei está loco – fue lo único que atino decir Hideki – primero está la misión peligrosa y luego con que quiere que vayamos a los exámenes Chunnin!!, pero si no hace mucho salimos de la academia .. ¿qué le pasa?

- Bueno, yo creo que el Sensei tiene muchas expectativas de nosotros y pues aunque sí creo que todo esto sea repentino, me parece que si estamos preparados – dijo Minato.

- eso es fácil decirlo para ti que eres un genio!! Haz tenido las mejores calificaciones desde que tenemos uso de razón, aprendes todo muy fácil y tus técnicas son increíbles, tu no tendrías problemas en nada-

- ehh tranquilos chicos – intervino Aiko- creo que todo esto nos ha puesto un poco nerviosos, es verdad no tenemos mucha experiencia pero todos hemos entrenado mucho, seguro todo saldrá bien

- Si - dijeron los dos ya más tranquilos.

- Bueno, entonces creo que es hora que nos vayamos a nuestras casas, mañana será un largo día- dijo la chica.

- Ok, pero antes vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre, Minato paga esta vez jaja – dijo Hideki mientras le tocaba el hombre o su compañero.

- Que!! Pero yo pague la ultima vez!! – contesto el rubio.

-Si pero nos debes una por qué no te delatamos a tus fans - decía Aiko con cara malévola.

- jaja ustedes no tienen remedio, bueno la pagare.. si me alcanzan – Dijo Minato echándose a correr y empezando a hacer unos movimientos con las manos.

- jaja tramposo- dijeron los otros dos mientras iban tras él, dejando atrás las preocupaciones .. al fin eso podría esperar para el día siguiente.

Continuara...

**Qué tal? Que les pareció?.. que pasara al día siguiente? como les irá en la misión? muajaj XD .. pues esperen al siguiente Cap **

**me despido, espero les haya gustado .. y ya saben .. lo único que pido a cambio de los capítulos .. es un Review ^^ .. esos no afectan a la economía y ayudan en la crisis jeje**

**saludos!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Emboscada

**Hola!! Disculpen la tardanza!! Pero la escuela no me había dejado pasarme por aquí**

**De todos modos, aquí está el capitulo muajaja .. espero les guste**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishi .. pero algún día serán míos muajaja**

Cap 3 Emboscada

Era un día soleado igual que el anterior y el equipo de Minato ya estaba reunido debajo de un gran árbol esperando que llegara su Sensei y les diera las indicaciones, se podía sentir el ambiente algo tenso ya que sería la primera misión de esa importancia que tendrían.

Estaban todos en silencio cuando de repente pudieron ver que se acercaba Jiraiya caminando, lo cual era poco usual ya que normalmente se aparecía de la nada, pero conforme se acercaba se podía ver que atrás de él, iba una señora no muy grande, de cabello largo y negro con unos ojos azules claros y un kimono igual azul claro, la cual montaba en un caballo blanco..

-Chicos les presento a Atsuki Ikemoto, la esposa del Señor feudal – dijo Jiraiya.

- Mucho gusto Ikemoto_san- dijeron los tres chicos con una reverencia.

- jeje pueden decirme Atsuki- dijo la Señora amablemente mientras sonreía.

- bueno chicos, ya saben bien como va a ser esto, vamos a escoltar a la Señora Atsuki de aquí a los límites de la aldea del remolino, donde nos estarán esperando la escolta de esa aldea que se encargara de terminar la misión, así que es hora de ponernos en marcha- dijo Jiraiya con un tono algo serio.

-HAI!!- contestaron los chicos a la vez.

Así fue como se pusieron en camino, ya habían salido de la aldea desde hace un tiempo y hasta ese momento todo había estado tranquilo, todo estaba en silencio el cual de vez en cuando era interrumpido por Aiko quien le llegaba a preguntar algunas cosas a Atsuki sobre su vida, por ejemplo, que tan grande era su casa, que tantos deberes y asuntos tenía en una agenda la esposa de un señor feudal, donde conseguía kimonos tan bonitos, cosas por el estilo que a ella le interesaban y Atsuki contestaba sin ningún problema también entreteniéndose, los chicos por su parte se mantenían en silencio se la pasaban vigilando e iban a explorar de vez en cuando, se detenían por alguna razón como comer o dormir y cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba decir a Hideki " Mujeres quien las entiende" cuando Aiko le hacia alguna pregunta a Atsuki y así pasaban los días sin nada nuevo…

- ahh estoy arto, no pasa nada interesante lo único que hemos hecho es caminar y caminar .. ¿cuánto falta?- dijo Hideki un día algo fastidiado.

- tranquilo Hideki, si no mal recuerdo no falta mucho para que nos encontremos con la otra escolta, pronto llegaremos a los límites de la Aldea del Remolino- dijo Minato intentando tranquilizarlo un poco.

- es verdad, además yo prefiero que esté tranquilo a que tengamos algún problema - dijo Jiraiya.

-sí, tienen razón – contesto Hideki que al final no le quedo más que aceptar lo que decían, aunque con algo de fastidio, al ver esto Jiraiya decidió que era hora de tomar un descanso, para recuperar fuerzas y ánimos.

- woo acabo de ver no muy cerca de aquí un río- decía muy animada Aiko- creo que iré por algo de agua- así que tomo las cantimploras y se fue.

- ahh no espera yo también quiero ir..espérame!! –dijo Hideki mientras corría para alcanzarla, Minato se reía al observaba su comportamiento.

- ¿No vaz con ellos?- escucho decir a Atsuki que estaba atrás de él.

- no, creo que con que ellos vayan es suficiente además, alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarla– contesto Minato .

- vaya por lo que veo eres un chico maduro, y también lindo, seguro haz de tener a mas de una chica tras de ti jeje- dijo divertida Atsuki.

-Ni que lo diga – decía Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa al acordarse de todo lo que había tenido que hacer hace unos días para escaparse de las fans, ahora que lo pensaba tendría que aprender algún truco nuevo, o no volvería a salir vivo de su club de fans, así se puso a meditar un rato .. Cuando de repente fue distraído por un ruido que parecía que provenía de los arbustos.

– quédese atrás- le dijo a Atsuki , mientras él se acercaba a revisar pero no veía nada, se adentro un poco más a los arbusto, pero tampoco encontró algo más interesante que un una ardilla, seguro solo era su imaginación, así que decidió regresar cuando unas shuriken salieron de la nada y atoraron su ropa a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí.

-JAA te tengo!!!- escucho decir Minato y de la obscuridad pudo ver como aparecían un par de ojos color verdes …

Continuara...

**Qué tal? Les gusto? Que pasara después? Quien será? Como le irá a Minato? Porque hago tantas preguntas?**

**Pues espérense al siguiente capitulo muajaja XD .. muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo!! .. pero si no dejan .. ya no subo o_O .. así como lo leen .. mínimo dos reviews pido!! Snif.. el botón de abajo .. y harán feliz a una chica ^^ y contesto todo!! **

**Nos estamos leyendo ..saludos!! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Pelea

**Hola!!**

**Una vez más traigo otro capitulo muajaj**

**Déjenme advertirles que .. no sé mucho sobre estos chicos y el anime usualmente no lo veo .. así que medio sé lo que dice el manga XD .. si hay algo que no encaje .. pues sí, puede suceder .. así que no me odien tanto y díganmelo XD**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishi .. o eso es lo que el quiere hacernos creer ¬¬**

Cap 4 Pelea

-JAA te tengo!!!- escucho decir Minato y de la obscuridad pudo ver como aparecían un par de ojos color verde y, sin aviso una vez más salieron unos Shuriken que iban directo hacia Minato quien seguía sin poder moverse, cuando de repente –PuF-

- Demonios un remplazo- dijo la voz cuando en el lugar donde se había encontrado Minato ahora había un tronco, así que tomo un kunai y se puso en guardia.

- Buscabas a alguien- le dijo Minato que había aparecido por detrás suyo.

- Rayos!- fue lo que escucho decir de la otra persona mientras volteaba rápido para golpearlo con el Shuriken, ataque que Minato pudo esquivar si mucho problemas siendo que entre tantos árboles no veía muy bien. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su atacante no ara más grande que él, no sería muy difícil ganar, pensaba Minato, así que en un movimiento rápido desarmo a la otra persona y aprisiono contra un árbol.

- ríndete!!- dijo Minato- Esta claro quién es el ganador-

- Nunca!!- contesto la otra persona, de inmediato y dijo - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – y en otro PUF .. aparecieron 5 copias las cuales se lanzaron a un sorprendido Minato, pero entre patadas, empujones y demás una a una iban desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedaba el rubio y el atacante original de nuevo.

Minato tenía que ser rápido, si no quería que el otro hiciera la técnica de duplicación una vez mas y la batalla se hiciera eterna, le tendría que dar un poco de su propia medicina.

Mientras tanto la otra persona buscaba a Minato con la mirada, no podría estar muy lejos..estaba viendo entre los árboles cuando de repente pudo verlo, estaba ahí parado junto a un árbol, no parecía que estuviera en guardia, más bien parecía que pensaba en algo, eso sería fácil. Se fue acercando lentamente a donde se encontraba Minato quien no se había dado cuenta de nada, ya cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca, se aventó hacia el chico tirándolo al piso – ¿quién dijiste que había ganado?- dijo mientras parecía que se disponía a darle un puñetazo en la cara a Minato.

-Tú no- escucho decir a una voz detrás y se quedo de inmóvil, entonces otro PUF y el Minato que tenia abajo había desaparecido- era Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – decía mientras era ahora él quien atacaba, tirando finalmente a su oponente al piso, poniéndose encima del atacante y le tomo fuerte las manos, así ya no podría hacer ningún movimiento, ahora sí podría ver bien quien era su oponente.

Fue entonces cuando vio bien que no se trataba de otra persona que una Ninja como él había pensado, más o menos de su edad, una chica de cabello pelirrojo el cual le llegaba a los hombros, piel clara y unos hermosos ojos verdes, vestía un overol naranja con azul claro.

Se quedaron así un momento mirándose, el rojo se empezaba a apoderar de sus mejillas, cuando ..

Continuara..

**Bueno eso fue todo, capitulo corto de nuevo u.u .. pero ya los estaré poniendo más largos!! Tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen .. y muchas gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar!! Que me animan a seguir aquí XP**

**ah y para MCR77 que no te puedo contestar con privado ..primero "Tobi eso no se hace!! ¬¬ grr" y..gracias por el comentario jaja XD .. es verdad sin las fans .. no se que haría Minato XD .. no sería nada sin su publico see .. ahí nos estamos leyendo ..saludos!! ^^**

**Nos estamos leyendo ..saludos!! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Trampa

** Hola!! **

**disculpen la demora!! XP aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo .. y bueno de hecho son dos XD .. para que sea algo mas lago .. así que espero les guste ..solo antes.. **

**gracias a todos los que comentan!! ^^**

**Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto .. según ..**

**Cap 5 Trampa**

Se quedaron así un momento mirándose, el rojo se empezaba a apoderar de sus mejillas, cuando ..

- Suéltame!! - exigió la chica, mientras intentaba zafarse tomando a Minato algo desprevenido y empujándolo hacia atrás.

- Kushina!! – se escucho una voz y de entre los árboles salió una chica de unos veintitantos años de cabello largo azul obscuro y ojos grises- por fin te encontré-

- Akito-sensei..- dijo la pelirroja algo sorprendida.

- Si, y me puedes decir ¿donde rayos te habías metido? – dijo la chica algo molesta.

- bueno es que .. es algo complicado jeje, sentí la presencia del enemigo y pues decidí atacar .. mira lo encontré – dijo señalando a Minato quien no entendía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, Akito se acerco a examinarlo.

- si serás baka!! – decía la joven mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Kushina – el no es enemigo!! Que no vez el protector es un chico de Konoha, - Kushina se quedo callada, parecía que había olvidado ver ese pequeño detalle.

- Ahh ustedes son ninjas de la aldea del remolino!! – dijo Minato sorprendido parecía que también había olvidado el detalle de los protectores.

- así es – contesto Akito – somos la escolta que viene para proteger a Atsuki Ikemoto.

- oh ya veo, bueno en ese caso si son tan amables de seguirme los llevare con ella – dijo Minato mientras sonreía, cosa que molesto a Kushina.

– entonces vasta de charla y mas acción chico, ¿dónde está? – dijo ella bruscamente

-Kushina!! No seas grosera, después de todo lo que has causado .. ahora que lo pienso los demás han de seguir buscándote, iré por ellos así que tu vete adelantando con ...- dudo Akito

- Minato … Namikaze Minato – dijo el rubio educadamente.

- "maldito chico, quiere hacerse el lindo .. solo porque me gano .. pero ya verá, me las pagara " – pensaba Kushina mientras se podía ver en su rostro una mueca psicópata al pensar en todas las opciones que se le ocurrían de cómo hacer sufrir al rubio, fue regresada de sus pensamientos por otro pequeño golpe de su sensei.

- y procura no poner esa cara, como si no te conociera y sé que estas pensando en algo no muy bueno .. así que, si no quieres que para la próxima misión no te tomen en cuenta, más vale que no hagas nada raro ok? – le dijo Akito con tono molesto.

- Ok, Akito - dijo bajando la cabeza, era verdad últimamente se había metido en muchos líos y estuvo a punto de que no la dejaran ir a esa misión y no dejaría que todo se echara a perder por un " chico lindo" ( nótese el sarcasmo )

- ahorita los alcanzo- dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a Kushina para brindarle ánimos, mientras le alborotaba el cabello, se podía decir que de todos su sensei era quien más la conocía.

- vamos!! – le dijo Minato, dedicándole otra sonrisa.

- …ya claro ..- dijo mientras iba tras el chico, siguieron caminando todo el tramo en silencio, cuando faltaba poco por llegar Kushina vio como Minato se detenía en seco, haciendo que esta chocara con él al no poder detenerse a tiempo.

- Pero que te pa..- decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- Shh – Minato le hizo una indicación de que se callara, después la jalo a un arbusto cercano donde hizo que se agachara – una emboscada – dijo en voz baja.

- ¿qué? – dijo la chica sorprendida mirando a todos lados.

- del otro lado… puedo sentirlo – le contesto serio el muchacho – creo que será mejor que esperemos a que regrese tu sensei con los demás Kushi…- pero cuando volteo pudo ver que la chica ya no estaba, giro la vista y pudo ver que ella estaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la emboscada .. ya era tarde, los habían visto.

Continuara ...

**Cap 6 **

– creo que será mejor que esperemos a que regrese tu sensei con los demás Kushi…- pero cuando volteo pudo ver que la chica ya no estaba, giro la vista y pudo ver que la chica estaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la emboscada .. ya era tarde, los habían visto

Minato salió del arbusto tras Kushina pero de entre los árboles salieron 4 ninjas encapuchados quienes los rodearon.

- Rayos, nos han rodeado - dijo Kushina.

- vaya genio - le contesto Minato con tono sarcastico, los dos se encontraban cubriéndose las espaldas.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo la chica

- ¿no te pudiste haber esperado un poco? Ahora estamos rodeados y nos superan en número!! - gruño el chico.

-.. ni aguantas nada .. – pero Kushina fue interrumpida, ya que uno de los ninjas había lanzado una estrella, la cual había detenido Minato ah unos pocos centímetros de la cara de la chica a quien se le habían abierto los ojos muy de la sorpresa.

- Vasta de charlar!! – dijo el Ninja que había lanzado la estrella.

- Uff ..odio esta gente impaciente – dijo Minato – veo que no nos queda de otra ..yo me encargo, mientras.. solo procura no matarte – dijo finalmente a Kushina mientras se alistaba para atacar a lo que ella solo hizo cara de puchero.

Después de eso los Ninjas enemigos lanzaron shurikens y estrellas hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, pero en un momento ellos habían desaparecido.

- ¿donde se metieron?- dijo uno de los ninjas .

- ¿me buscabas? – dijo Kushina quien aparecía arriba de el Ninja y le daba una patada en la cara haciéndolo tambalear y caer, después fue por el Ninja de al lado , lanzo un shuriken .. pero este reacciono antes y le dio un golpe, entonces.."Puf" la chica había desparecido ..de repente otra Kushina salió por detrás y lo golpeo, le había dado, vaya sería más fácil de lo que parecía.. – "¿donde se encontrar ese rubio presumido?" – pensó mientras veía a los lado y no veía nada - "seguro que ha huido"

Volteo una vez mas y pudo ver como una de los Ninjas se lanzaba hacia ella para golpearla, ya estaba cerca cuando ..

- nunca te han dicho que en un combate no hay que bajar la guardia – decía Minato que había aparecido interponiéndose entre los dos y deteniendo el golpe.

- presumido, ese último será mío .. - dijo mientras veía al último Ninja y se lanzaba contra el quien se ponía en guardia, pero justo cuando llegaba con el enemigo este había desaparecido .. – qué rayos!!- apareció una vez más a su lado derecho, pero Kushina reacciono rápido y lo detuvo, después empezó a retroceder unos pasos.

- Es una trampa!!- escucho decir la chica cuando el Ninja con el que estaba peleando se había esfumado en una nube, volteo a ver a todos lados, cuando de repente sintió como alguien la empujaba y caía al suelo se escucho un fuerte ruido, cuando reacciono pudo ver como en el lugar donde había estado hace unos instantes ahora estaba Miniato quien estaba tambaleándose y cayendo, habían salido barias espadas del suelo en un momento, el había logrado esquivar algunas, pero una lo habían logrado atravesar.

Kushina estaba en shok , como pudo se encamino a ayudarlo, pero no podia hacerlo ..ya que venían mas enemigos

Continuara..

**bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado .. ahora paso a responder a los reviews XP**

**Miku-chan: gracias por el coment, que bueno que te gustara el fic, intento ir mejorando con las cosas que me dicen w.. saludos!!**

**Riku-chan: pues ya hubo conti y doble XP .. espero te haya gustado **

**mcr77: nadie puede contra las cara de sasuke de 6 años .. qué, que tiene que ver con el fic .. no lo sé, es lindo!! XD y sii peleas muaja XD**

**ahi nos estamos leyendo ..dejen comentarios hacen que Minato se vea más lindo XD ..saludos!! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 Héroe

**Hola!! Qué tal? Bueno pues espero que les vaya bien XP**

**Aquí les traigo otro capítulo este fic muajaja ..disculpen si tarde algo, no era mi intención n.ñ**

**Ahh gracias por sus comentarios!! ^^**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, .. lo cual es una desgracia porque Minato es genial ..muajaj ..cof..**

Cap 7 Héroe

Kushina estaba en shok, como pudo se encamino a ayudarlo, pero no podía hacerlo ya que venían mas enemigos, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que saco un shuriken dispuesta a atacar. Los enemigos se iban multiplicando.

- yo también puedo jugar este juego- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus ojos- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!! – de inmediato aparecieron 10 clones, los cuales sin pensar se pusieron a atacar a los enemigos.

Se podía ver como salían volando shurikens, estrellas y demás artefactos, ya había logrado derrotar a algunos ninjas, pero eso le había también costado algunos Clones, sabía que no iban a durar mucho ya que con ese último Bunshin se le había terminado casi todo el Chacra, así que usaba a los clones de distracción para poder acercarse a Minato, cuando por fin estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca le empezó a quitar la espadas de alrededor para después liberarlo.

- Estoy bien, tu huye- escucho que decía Minato y Kushina se detuvo.

- perdón?! .. pero si apenas puedes hablar ,no intentes ser el héroe – dijo molesta y siguió quitando las espadas.

- pero si tu no huyes ahorita, te van a atrapar –

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¡Yo no dejaría a nadie así!! Además que por mi culpa esta como estas …- termino en voz baja, ya había logrado zafar a Minato y le había tapado la herida improvisando – Vamos – dijo mientras lo tomaba para huir cuando uno de los ninjas se acerco dispuesto a atacar ahora que estaban con la guardia baja, Kushina lo vio y se puso en frente de Minato cuando..

- vaya, con que se estaban divirtiendo sin nosotros – escucharon decir y de la nada apareció Jiraya quien detuvo el ataque, después hizo un sello con el cual hizo aparecer ranas quienes atraparon a los atacantes y los detuvieron.

- ¿Están bien? – pregunto otra voz.

- Akito- sensei – dijo Kushina que todavía no regresaba a la realidad, hasta que reacciono – El!! Lo han atacado, creo que esta algo mal – dijo mientras señalaba a Minato.

- déjame ver – dijo Akito mientras se acercaba a Minato y lo revisaba – se ve algo grave, pero al parecer no le han dado en ningún órgano importante – decía mientras lo curaba un poco con su chacra medico – en nuestro campamento tengo primeros algunas medicinas, ahorita no puedo hacer mucho, pero será mejor que regresen a su aldea, que lo curen bien y repose un tiempo, no se vaya a complicar más, pero no te preocupes vivirás – dijo mientras le sonreía a Minato y este le devolvía la sonrisa.

- jmm – bufo molesta Kushina quien se aparto de ahí.

- espera Kushina!! ¿No estás herida? – le dijo su sensei.

- estoy bien – dijo mientras se encaminaba al campamento, nadie dijo nada mas, después de eso Jiraya se encargo de los Ninjas enemigos y los demás también se encaminaron al campamento de los ninjas del remolino donde curaron a Minato.

Ya en la noche todos se disponían a dormir, al día siguiente los de la aldea del remolino terminarían la misión y llevaría a Atsuki sana a la aldea, mientras que los de la hoja regresarían para que pudieran curar por completo a Minato.

Kushina se encontraba en frente de la fogata lanzando de vez en cundo una ramita o piedra que se encontrara, perdida en sus pensamientos, nos había hablado con nadie después de regresar .

- ¿estás enojada? – escucho decir y se llevo un susto al ver quien estaba ah su lado-¿qué haces aquí? deberías de estar reposando!! -

- no te preocupes Akito-san dijo que viviría- le contesto el rubio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, a lo que Kushina volteo de nuevo su mirada a la fogata.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? – le pregunto algo contrariada.

- Ehh? – contesto Minato que no le entendió.

- Casi mueres y aun así tienes esa sonrisa, te arriesgaste por alguien que no conocías… pudiste haber huido cuando yo salí a enfrentar a los malos y aun así le hiciste de héroe – dijo Kushina mientras se empezaba a molestar mas.

- no te iba a dejar sola – contesto Minato mientras la miraba.

- ¿pero que lo rubio te quito lo inteligente? – le dijo Kushina que se le había empezado a poner roja al cara - ¿Y como es que tu si querías quedarte solo?!-

- eso es diferente – dijo Minato mientras también volteaba a ver la fogata.

- No, no es diferente!! Es lo mismo ..solo que te gusta hacerte el héroe!!, pero sabes qué .. para la próxima seré yo quien te salve – dijo la pelirroja que ahora miraba al chico.

- ya lo hiciste, peleaste contra los Ninjas para salvarme – dijo Minato viéndola tambien.

- ¡eso no vale!- dijo Kushina que empezaba a alzar su voz – esa no valió por que llego tu sensei y nos salvo a los dos, además tu me ayudaste más veces -

Minato se le quedo viendo por un instante y después no pudo evitar reir.

- ¿de qué te ríes? –

- bueno me eh dado cuenta que no somos tan diferentes entonces, tu también la quieras hacer de héroe, si no .. no estaríamos discutiendo ahorita quien salvo más veces a quien, pero bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde y tenemos que ir a dormir, que mañana nos levantaremos temprano – dijo mientras se incorporaba y después le tendía la mano a Kushina, quien después de pensarlo un momento tomo su mano para incorporarse también.

Se quedaron viendo un instante, los dos estaban sonrojados, cuando se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano las separaron rápido, Kushina fue la que dio media vuelta en dirección a su tienda, camino un par de pasos y se detuvo.

- Gr..gracias – dijo en voz queda, pero lo suficiente para que Minato escuchara.

- Gracias a ti- le contesto y solo vio como Kushina apretaba mas el paso, la vio entrar a su tienda y después se fue a la suya .

Al día siguiente, todos ya estaban listos para regresar a sus aldeas, los dos chicos no habían cruzado palabra en toda la mañana, lo cual paso algo desapercibido, al final ya se encontraban las dos escoltas una enfrente de la otra para despedirse.

- gracias por completar su parte de la misión – decía Akito a los de la hoja – disculpen si ocasionamos algún problema -

- No te preocupes y gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos, espero que terminen la misión con éxito .. y que nos volvamos a encontrar – dijo Jiraya, después de esto todos se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a su respectivas aldeas, ya había caminado un pequeño tramo cuando se escucho una voz.

- ¡Chico rubio, espera! -

Minato volteo y pudo ver cómo Kushina corría hacia su dirección y se detenía a unos pasos de él para tomar aire.

- ¿estás bien? - le pregunto Minato algo sorprendido.

- si, solo quería decirte que… la próxima vez yo seré quien te rescate y tú serás la damisela en peligro – dijo Kushina mientras Minato se le quedaba viendo para después reírse.

- jajaja está bien ya se verá quién es la damisela en peligro- dijo y después chocaron los puños ( tipo Naruto y Sasuke en el primer opening *-*.. XD) - hasta la próxima – dijo Minato sonriendo.

- Hai!! – contesto la chica, para después reunirse con su equipo y marcharse .

Continuara..

**Eso es todo por ahora chicos, que les pareció? Los chicos salieron algo competitivos no? XP**

**Riku-chan: gracias por el review!! Si, Minato es muy joven y guapo para morir .. por ahora .. muajaj, procurare que los capítulos que sigan sean más largos .. este fue un intento, no sé cómo quedo XP**

**Bueno pues nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capitulo .. comenten!! Reviews!! Son gratis, hacen a una chica loca feliz y por ahí se que piensan de la historia, que hacer y bla blá ^^**

**Saludos!! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Los examenes Chunnin

**Hola, Hola, Hola! Ahh perdón por la tardanza! No tengo perdón de dios ..snif.. pero la escuela me había mantenido ocupada y el cerebro se me seco .. en fin ..snif..**

**Como sea, aquí ya está la continuación! No distraigo mas y espero que la disfruten! ^^**

**Aclaraciones: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ..pero esto no durara mucho .. que Minato tiene que ser mío! XD**

Cap 8 Los Exámenes Chunnin.

Habían pasado ya unos meses después de aquella misión y desde entonces no había sucedido nada nuevo para Minato, Aiko y Hideki, así que era de esperarse que estuvieran de lo más tranquilos aquel día esperando a su Sensei en el enorme árbol de siempre.

-Me pregunto .. ¿Ahora que misión nos pondrán?, ¿Recortar el césped? O ¿Bajar a algún gato de un árbol? – decía Hideki algo fastidiado, pues desde que habían regresado de aquella misión, con la esposa de la Señora del Feudal, todos los demás encargos que les habían asignado eran de ese tipo, y los chicos se empezaban a cansar.

- La verdad prefiero algo así a que nos enfrentemos a algo desconocido – decía Aiko, quien desde esa misión con los ninjas de la aldea del remolino no estaba muy segura de lo fuerte que realmente era, ya que si aquella vez habían atacado a Minato y había resultado tan herido, él que era un genio ¿Cómo le iría a una ninja de nivel normal como ella?.

- La verdad a mi me da lo mismo, yo me divierto haciendo cualquiera de las tareas, aunque también debo de admitir que se extraña un poco la emoción de la pelea – decía Minato, que estaba sentado bajo la sombra del gran árbol sonriendo.

- Te envidio, tú la otra vez fuiste quien se llevo toda la diversión, lástima que Jiraya-Sensei llego antes y ya no nos dejo nada, verdad Aiko –

- Ehh ..si – contesto algo desanimada, lo cual no paso desapercibido por los otros dos chicos.

- ¡Hola muchachos!- Escucharon la voz de su Sensei después de un gran Puff.

- ¡Jiraya-sensei! – dijeron los tres muchachos a la vez.

- Veo que se han estado aburriendo algo con las misiones recientes, bueno pues les tengo una muy buena noticia! – dijo mientras les sonreía.

- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Aiko algo insegura.

- Que por fin ya van a empezar los exámenes Chunnin, después de todo el retrasó – antes estas palabras los tres chicos se quedaron callados, se podía ver los diferentes tipos de expresión de había en sus caras, los cuales pasaban de susto, asombro y alegría a la vez – vamos no se emocionen tanto – bromeo Jiraya mientras reía para tranquilizar la situación.

-.¡Qué bien! –exclamo finalmente Minato.

- Sii, ¡por fin algo de emoción!- decía Hideki con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Aiko no dijo nada, en su rostro se podía ver cierta preocupación.

- Jaja vaya veo que algunos ya lo empezaron a tomar bien – Decía Jiraya – aunque también tengo que decir, que esto no es obligatorio, pero como bien saben es un gran paso en la vida de un ninja hacer el examen para pasar al nivel medio – dijo al ver la cara de Aiko- bueno, eso era todo el asunto por el que los reuní, tomen los papeles de inscripción después pueden regresar a casa, ahí podrán pensar con calma lo que realmente quieran hacer y su cual será su decisión– al terminar de hablar Jiraya se esfumo en otro gran Puff.

Después de eso los chicos emocionado con la reciente noticia decidieron irse a sus casas.

- Adiós chicos,¡ Los veré para los exámenes! – dijo feliz Hideki, mientras doblaba la calle para irse a su casa.

- jeje claro, pero acuérdate que ¡yo seré el ganador!– le dijo Minato.

- jaja quisieras- contesto el chico y para después desaparecer entre las casas. Luego de eso Minato y Aiko siguieron caminando un poco más, y en el camino la chica no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- Vaya y pensar que el al principio era Hideki quien no quería hacer los exámenes, hay que ver lo animado que está ahora jaja – decía Minato intentando romper el hielo, pero vio que esto no animaba a Aiko y siguieron caminando un poco más. Cuando al fin se detuvieron en una calle donde cada quien tomaba su lado Minato hablo – No te preocupes, nadie te va a forzar a hacer el examen si no quieres, aunque sé que has mejorado mucho, Jiraya-Sensei no nos pondría en peligro en vano – termino de decir mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

- Lo sé, no te preocupes – contesto Aiko mientras le devolvía una sonrisa algo triste para finalmente marcharse hacia su casa.

Después de eso Minato se fue. No tardo mucho en llegar a su casa, le preocupaba un poco el estado de Aiko, no quería que su amiga se enfrentara a algo que no creyera soportar aunque él estaba seguro que ella lo haría bien, aun así Minato también sabía que si uno de los 3 miembros del equipo decidía no hacer el examen los demás se quedaban sin hacerlo, no quería faltar al examen, pero bueno, sus amigos eran primero.

Minato se dio una ducha y después decidió subir al techo un rato para relajarse y leer con tranquilidad los papeles que les había dado su Sensei. Se puso a leer y no había encontrado nada que hasta entonces no supiera, siguió pasando las hojas para después detenerse en algo que le llamo la atención.

- Vaya- dijo mientras se recostaba en el tejado y veía las nubes – con que este año el examen será en la aldea del remolino – se dijo a si mismo mientras le venía a la mente cierta chica hip reactiva de ojos verdes y no pudo evitar sonreí.

-.-.- Mientras tanto en la aldea del Remolino -.-.-

- ¡Sii¡ ¡Por fin los exámenes Chunnin! – decía cierta pelirroja mientras corría por las calles de la aldea - ¡ahora sí, no perderé chico rubio! -

Continuara…

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora .. no me peguen! Sé que fue poco, pero no desesperen que el siguiente capítulo ya está a nada de estar listo muajaja ..**

**Ahora a contestar a los reviews .**

**Loquin: Que bien que te guste la historia, hago lo que puedo para que vaya quedando mejor. ^^**

**Riku-chan: jaja a mi también me gusto lo de la damisela y aunque aquí no les dio tiempo, ya verás que pronto lo empiezan a molestar .. que no creo que puedan dejar ir esta oportunidad XD. Yo también creo que Naruto y Kushina son muy parecidos en personalidad, por eso me gusta que se parezcan . .. no me imagino a Minato con los dos XD**

**miku-chan: ahh me gusta que te guste la historia w jeje .. que la hago para ustedes ..snif..**

**creo que son todas .. muchas gracias a todos los que dejan Reviews! O simplemente pasa, no sean tímidos, comenten! .. que no muerdo! Muajaj ..cof..**

**nos estamos leyendo chicos! Saludos ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 Nuevo Rumbo a la aldea

**Hola jóvenes! .. y tal vez no tal jóvenes o_o .. en fin ..XD**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic! Disculpen si tarde, pero había estado en finales y por alguna razón .. me tarde un poco más en repasar este capitulo .. que por cierto, me parece que es un poco más grande de lo normal .. o eso creo ..cof..**

**Como sea .. espero les guste! OwO**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Kishimoto .. o bueno Naruto, no me pertenecen u.u .. es un complot**

Cap 9. Nuevo Rumbo a la aldea del Remolino.

Un nuevo día en Konoha y se podía ver cómo en el árbol donde se reunía el equipo de Minato ya se encontraban dos personas.

-Caray, ¡Esta haciendo mucho calor!, ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar? – replicaba Hideki en tono molesto.

-Tranquilo – le dijo Minato – No han pasando ni 15 minutos de la hora que quedamos –

- Sí, pero ya me canse, además, ya quiero ir a los exámenes Chunnin – Volvió a decir su compañero.

Minato suspiro, no sabía que mosca le había picado a su amigo, que ahora estaba tan animado, pero le alegraba, era mejor a que estuviera de mal humor o con miedo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no había vuelto a hablar con Aiko, no sabía qué era lo que había decidido su amiga, él quería que ella hiciera lo que decidiera y con lo que se sintiera más cómoda, pero no quería pensar en la opción de que no se presentara, ya que eso significaría no irían a los exámenes Chunnin. Aun asi, si esa era su decisión, no se opondría. Por otro lado estaba Hideki, el no sabía nada de eso, Minato solo esperaba que si su amiga decidía al final no ir, el no la hiciera sentir mal o algo por el estilo.

- Oh mira, ¡Ya vienen! – dijo Hideki sacando a Minato de sus pensamientos, quien volteo a ver hacia donde su compañero señalaba y pudo ver cómo, a lo lejos, se acercaban Aiko junto con su Sensei. Eso se le hizo algo raro al Minato, normalmente ella llegaba sola y su Sensei se aparecía, no sabía bien como tomar aquello, así que esperaría a ver qué pasaba.

-Hola muchachos – saludo animadamente Jiraya.

- ¡Hola! – contestaron los dos chicos al unisón.

- Que bien, ya estamos listos, ahora si hay que irnos – dijo Hideki mientras tomaba su mochila, pero fue detenido por un gesto de su Sensei.

- Espera, que Aiko les tiene que decir algo – dijo su Sensei y Aiko dio un paso enfrente ligeramente sonrojada, Hideki los veía sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

- Ehh.. bueno – dijo la chica algo apenada – yo, había pensado en no entrar a los exámenes Chunnin de este año ya qu..-

-¿Qué? – exclamo Hideki con lo que interrumpió a su compañera, parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, Minato lo tomo de un hombro y le dedico una mirada con la cual prefirió ya no hacer mas.

- Ya que, yo todavía no se si estoy a un buen nivel como Ninja – prosiguió la joven mientras miraba al suelo algo nerviosa.

-Sabes que confiamos en ti, y lo que tu decidas lo aceptaremos bien – dijo Minato mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- Gracias – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa – pero bueno, después de pensarlo un rato y hablar con Jiraya-Sensei bueno… decidí darme una oportunidad, porque es verdad, estos últimos meses hemos estado entrenando mucho, me parece que hemos mejorado y estemos a un buen nivel ahora – finalizo sonriendo aun mas, los chicos ante lo que acababan de escuchar primero se vieron entre ellos, para después ir a abrazar a su amiga.

- ¡Ahh que bien!, ¡Qué bien Aiko!- repetía Hideki.

- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – le decía Minato mientras le sonreía.

- Bueno chicos, me alegra que estén tan animados, lo necesitaran, que es un camino largo hasta la aldea del remolino– dijo su Sensei.

- Pues entonces, pongámonos en marcha – dijo Aiko ya más tranquila.

- Sii – contestaron sus dos compañeros, para después tomar sus cosas y ponerse en marcha.

En la aldea del Remolino 

Se escuchaba reír macabramente a una chica, una chica que en ese momento lanzaba shurikens a diestra y siniestra.

- Oe Kushina, ya se acabo el entrenamiento – decía la voz de un chico.

- Shh ¡Cállate! No vez que me estoy concentrando –contestaba ella sin ponerle mucha atención.

- Ya déjala Hikaru , no entenderá hasta quedar exhausta y sin poder moverse – intervino otro chico- como sea, yo ya me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, con eso de que se acercan los exámenes Chunnin quiero ver quiénes van llegando a la aldea – el joven de cabello castaño dio media vuelta en señal de retirada, después se detuvo para agregar- ah solo ten cuidado con tus risas malévolas Kushina, vas a asustar a los niños que pasen por aquí jaja -

- Ahh ¡Eres un maldito Akira! mejor lárgate antes de que .. – dijo Kushina mientras sacaba mas shirikens y las lanzaba contra sus compañeros.

- Sigues siendo lenta – se burlo Akira para después seguir su camino e irse.

– ¡Tuviste suerte, solo eso!- logro gritarle Kushina poco antes de que desapareciera el joven - pero ya verán, ¡En los exámenes Chunnin acabare con todos! Sii - ahora agarro un muñeco de tela el cual tenía unos estambres amarillos como cabellos y ojos azules mal bordados y lo empezó a golpear.

- Ahora seré yo quien te salve a ti rubio presumido– y siguió.

En otro lado, ya no muy lejos de ahí se escuchaba como un rubio estornudaba.

- No me digas que te va a dar un resfriado, que oportuno seria – dijo Hideki en tono sarcástico.

- No, no creo, tal vez .. es solo que alguien estaba pensando en mi – contesto Minato.

- Que tal ¿Una de tus tantas admiradoras? – dijo Aiko.

– Ya me imagino, tú en los exámenes chunnin, en la pelea que lo decide todo, estás viendo al enemigo esperando ver cuál va a ser su primer ataque cuando… el estadio estalla gritando "¡Minato eres el mejor!" "¡Minato tu puedes!" "¡Cásate conmigo!" todas tus fan haciendo la ola – decía Hideki mientras no podía evitar reír.

- No digas eso, capaz que las invocas - dijo Minato que también se había puesto a reír – pero para mi suerte, creo que no se podrán presentar-

- Bueno, pero ¿Quien dice que no te vayan a salir más fans en la aldea del remolino? – le contesto Aiko.

- Vaya, seria "Minato el roba corazones .. que va de aldea en aldea conquistando chicas" - decía Hideki.

- Algo así como, "Un amor en cada aldea" – dijo Jiraya que se les unía a la conversación – no cabe duda que eres mi discípulo, por eso las chicas te siguen –

- No, eso no es verdad – dijo Hideki algo serio, lo que paro la risa de los demás– si fuera porque usted es su Sensei, entonces Aiko y yo también tendríamos nuestras colas de fans, así que no se agregue cosas que no son suyas – finalizo y otra vez las risas no se hicieron esperar.

- Se pasan – dijo finalmente Minato sonriendo.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que tienes una Fan en la aldea del Remolino – dijo Aiko mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

- ¿Ahh si? ¿Cuál? – pregunto Minato, viendo a ver que se le ocurría ahora a su amiga.

- Esa chica, la que peleo junto contigo la otra vez, la pelirroja – contesto Aiko mientras sonreía mas.

- Ohh ¡Es verdad! – dijo Hideki al recordarla.

- Que va, si ella y yo solo nos vimos un rato, y casi todo fue mientras peleábamos, aunque .. debo de admitir que era linda – dijo mientras se sonroja un poco.

- Huy quien te viera diciendo eso, solo espero que no se vayan a enterar tus fans, luego puede ser que media aldea se deprima por eso – decía divertido Hideki y todos volvían a reír.

- O también puede ser que todas las chicas quieran linchar a Minato porque les fue infiel – dijo su Jiraya.

-No, no, ya no quiero saber más de persecuciones de fans locas, que un día y si me acaban linchando – aseguro el rubio mientras no podía evitar imaginarse aquello.

- Tú no te preocupes – dijo Aiko – Que para eso vendrá tu príncipe azul a rescatarte –

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Minato algo confuso.

-Vamos, no hagas como que se te olvido, o no recuerdas que… "La próxima vez tú serás la damisela en peligro" – termino de decir Aiko con un tono de voz algo diferente, citando obviamente a alguien más, fue entonces cuando Minato se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse una vez más.

-Bueno, pero… no creo que..– se apresuro a decir el joven, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

- Solo una cosa te digo Minato – dijo Hideki repentinamente serio lo cual desconcertó al rubio – ni se te ocurra vestir con holanes… que no te va – Ante ese comentario todos volvieron a reír.

- Ustedes me parece que toma muy enserio lo que ella dijo – dijo poco después Minato algo mas tranquilo.

- Yo no sé – dijo su Sensei – pero esa chica parecía decirlo muy enserio, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo porque una chica te rescate de algún peligro, solo el inconveniente, de que te desconocería como alumno, pero solo eso –

Minato se le quedo viendo a su Sensei por un momento, Jiraya le sonrió divertido y le revolvió el cabello.

-Tranquilo, serás muy damisela, pero muy fuerte, seguro no habrá necesidad de eso – termino de decir Jiraya y el ojiazul sonrió divertido.

Así siguieron un rato, cuando por fin empezaron a ver una puerta enormes a lo lejos, parecidas a las que hay en Konoha.

- Vaya, parece que ya estamos a nada de llegar - dijo Jiraya - bueno, es hora de que me adelante y vaya avisando nuestra llegada, los voy a dejar, al fin, no creo que se puedan perder ahora, los veré un poco más tarde - y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Bueno chicos, andando - dijo Minato, pero cuando dio un paso adelante un kunai se clavo en el suelo deteniéndolo.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Hideki, mirando hacia la dirección de donde había venido el arma, de entre un árbol salió un chico, el cual a juzgar como se veía no era más grande que ellos, tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos café claro.

- ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué nos atacas? -pregunto Minato mientras se ponía en guardia.

- Soy Akira, vivo en esta aldea y mi problema no es con ustedes dos - dijo mientras señalaba a Aiko y Hideki - el problema es contigo rubio, no te dejare pasar si no me vences antes- termino al momento que lanzaba unos shurikens a Minato, quien parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba.

Continuara ...

**Eso es todo muaja .. que les pareció? Quien será ese chico raro? Que querrá? Minato usara holanes? O_O jaja eso .. y tal vez mas en el siguiente capítulo! Muajaj**

**Ahora .. pasando a reviews..**

**riku-chan: No, no podría dejar este fic .. es verdad que a veces se me va la olla .. pero procuro que sea el menos tiempo posible jeje XP, gracias por la bienvenida! ..snif.. ya viste que los chicos ya se acordaron de Kushina jaja .. pobre Minato y le que le espera muaja ..cof..**

**Loquin: también me gustaría ver un enfrentamiento de ellos! Si es verdad que Minato es un caballero, pero los dos tienen su orgullo .. a ver qué pasaría muaja XD**

**Les agradezco una vez más los reviews! Y los que no dejan .. pues que esperan! Jaja ..**

**Ahh como comentario cultural, antes de acabar esto .. me parece que la semana pasada sacaron en el manga la historia de cómo se conocieron Kushina y Minato .. véanla si pueden .. esta genial! Y emotiva XP .. para los que gustan de esa pareja .. conocerán al Tomate de la aldea del remolino jaja**

**Bueno, nos estamos viendo, coman frutas y verduras ..saludos! ^^**


End file.
